Ways of a Stubborn Heart
by stevenhydesgirl
Summary: My own version of this season's JH break-up. Mostly JH, with the rest of the gang and a character I’ve made up. Please R&R, hope ya’ll like )
1. I'm sorry it's over

_Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like)_

_Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine! _

_Chapter # 3 _

**J:" no, it's cool Donna. I'm just going to stop for a bite before I go home."**

**D:" alright, well then we'll meet you at the Hub."**

**Leaning against the wall of the pay phone booth, Jackie sets her school books down," I'm not going to the Hub."**

**Pulling on her shoes, Donna cradles the phone on her shoulder," oh, well whatever. Where are you going? We'll just meet up there."**

**J:" it's cool, I'm only going for some coffee. Besides, I've got some homework to do anyway."**

**D:"….Jackie, you know if you want to talk about what happened between you and Hyde."**

**Cutting Donna of before she can finish, Jackie frown into the phone," Donna, I'm fine. Besides, there's nothing to talk about anyway."**

**Sighing on the other side of the phone, Donna can't help but roll her eyes," whatever. So are you coming over later on?"**

**J:" I don't know, I've got a lot of homework. I'll hangout in the basement tomorrow…….ok, I'll see you…….yeah, bye."…..**

**G: (takes some of Jackie's books for her) " you know, if you have a lot of homework….we could go out another time."**

**J:" no, it's cool. I don't, I just lied about that part. We could still grab something to eat Adam."**

**A:" oh, ok cool."**

**J:" come on, there's a coffee house that just opened up. You want to go there?"**

**A: (opens his passenger side door for Jackie) " yeah, sure. We'll go where ever you want to go."**

**J:" thanks, your sweet."**

**A:" I'm just glad you said yes Jackie."**

**J:"……you know what? So am I, Adam."—**

**A:" this is nice Jackie."**

**J:" I know, I had a lot of fun."**

**With a small nod, Adam sips at his coffee," I was kind of hoping you would."**

**Setting her own drink down, Jackie shifts in her seat slightly," why is that?"**

**A:" no reason, it's just…I thought…you know…..maybe we could do this another time?"**

**J:" well, yeah. I'd like that."**

**Placing his hand over Jackie's, Adam offers a shy smile," well it's still early, you know. Would you perhaps be up for a movie?"**

**Munching on the rest of her fries, Jackie lets out a chuckle," a movie would be great, sure."**

**A:" great, so it's a date……well not that it already wasn't one……is this a date?"**

**J:" well, we just had dinner…..and you asked me to the movies. This very well could be a date."**

**A:" would you like it to be one?"**

**J: (gives Adam a small peck on the cheek) " possibly."**

**A:" I can live with a possibly."**

**J:" come on, we have a movie to catch."**

**A:" what one do you have in mind?"**

**J:" it doesn't really matter to me, you pick Adam."**

**A:" oh, well I don't know exactly what is playing."**

**J:" neither do I…..want to just see whatever is playing?"**

**A: (slips his arm around Jackie lightly) " works for me." --**


	2. i'm fine!

_**Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like )**_

_**Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of danny masterson….he is fine!**_

_**Chapter # 1**_

**(three days earlier)**

**H:" so what? Are you breaking up with me?"**

**J: (unable to meet Hyde's eye's) "….yeah. I'm breaking up with you, Steven."**

**H:" over this?"**

**J:" all that I wanted you to do, was give me a glimmer of hope that we would end up together. And you couldn't even do that."**

**H: (stands up from his chair) " come on, Jackie."**

**J:" no, Steven. I'm sorry, but it's over."**

**H:" Jackie…."**

**J:" I've got to go."……**

**(present)**

**D:" have you tried talking to her?"**

**H:" if she wanted to talk, then she would be over here."**

**Rolling her at Hyde, Donna gets up to grab an ice pop," if you wanted to get Jackie back, you would be at her house doing just that."**

**Nodding his head in agreement, Eric points out," Donna's right, you know. You should really go and to with her Hyde."**

**H:" Jackie broke up with me, I didn't break up with her."**

**D:" yeah, your the one who is miserable."**

**H:" I'm not miserable!"**

**K:" Jackie keeps on insisting that she's fine too. You know, I never thought that I would say this… But you and Jackie belong together, your both stubborn."**

**H: (leans forward to frog Kelso) " would you get bent!"**

**K: (rubbing his should now) " and violent….ahhh! Damn, Hyde cut it out! That really hurts."—**

**D: " uh-oh, Kelso. I think you've gone and upset Hyde."**

**H:" I don't get upset, I'm not Foreman over here."**

**Smirking at this, Eric resumes his seat beside Donna," oh, really? Because from here, it kind of looks like you're moping.**

**Frowning to himself, Hyde grabs his coat to leave," whatever." …….**

**(Jackie walk in the basement as Hyde's about to go)**

**J:" hey."**

**H:" we haven't spoken in three days, and all you have to say to me is 'hey'?"**

**With a shake of her head, Jackie turns her attention toward Hyde," oh, no. I was merely saying hi to Donna, that's not all I have to say to you."**

**After about a minute of silence, Hyde raises an eye brow," well?"**

**J:" what?"**

**H:" I'm waiting."**

**Side stepping past Hyde, Jackie makes her way toward the deep freeze," oh, I don't have anything to say to you."**

**Watch as Jackie leans against the dryer, Hyde folds his arms across his chest," you don't even want to apologize or explain your insane behavior?"**

**F:" whoa Hyde, do you really want to call a looney tune like Jackie insane?"**

**K:" yeah Hyde, Fez has a point. Especially when she's likely to snap?"**

**J: (whacks Kelso on the arm) " shut up Michael!"**

**K:" damn Jackie! Ever heard of sarcasm? …… See what I mean about the violent part?"**

**J:"…… whatever."**

**D:" well, Jackie wait. Where are you going?"**

**J:" I don't know, probably home.**

**D:" you should stay, hangout."**

**J:" why? It's obvious that I'm no longer wanted here."**

**D:" what? That's crazy, nobody said that."**

**E:" actually, I was thinking it."**

**D:" Eric!"**

**E:" what? …… Oh, come on it was a joke. Jackie, you know your welcome here. ……… ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. little white lies

_Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like )_

_Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine!_

****

_Chapter # 2 _

****

**J:" well, then what is everyone's problem?" **

**F:" oh, we were just concerned about Hyde." **

**J:" uh-huh….." **

**F:" yeah, poor little guy has been a mess since you broke up with him." **

**J: (looks in Hyde's direction) " really, because he seems just fine to me." **

**Joining Jackie by the dryer, Kelso hands her a coke," it's an act, he's really crushed inside Jackie." **

**Tossing the magazine he'd been reading at Kelso, Hyde turns his focus toward the television," whatever." **

**J:" yeah, he looks real crushed Michael." **

**H:" I'm fine, don't worry about me." **

**Glancing over at Hyde, in a Zen-like tone Jackie merely informs," I didn't intend to. Oh, and by the way. You're staring at a blank television screen, Hyde." **

**Grumbling in response, Hyde shrugs off the sudden tense feeling in his shoulders,"….whatever!" …… **

** (A silence falls over the gang; ten minutes have gone by)**

**J: (hops off her seat on the dryer) " ok, so come on Donna."**

**D:" wait, where are we going Jackie?"**

**J:" does it really matter?"**

**D: (grabs her coat) " right, point taken. Lets go Jackie."**

**E:" whoa, Donna…… I thought we were going out tonight?"**

**D:" Eric, we could always go out tomorrow night."**

**F:" oh, Jackie. May Fez come also?" –**

**J:" you know what? Sure, come Fez."**

**F:" alright!"**

**Finishing the last of his popsicle, Kelso pipes in," yeah, I'm in too."**

**Shaking her head no, Jackie calmly informs," umm, no you're not Michael. This is a girls night out."**

**K:" well, then hows come Fez gets to go? He's not a girl."**

**J:" yeah, but he practically could be. So he's aloud to come."**

**With an indignant shriek, Kelso scoffs at this," ugh! Ooooh, whatever Jackie!"**

**Pulling on her coat, Jackie zips it up,"……uh-hu, yeah. So lets go you two."**

**D:" ok, I'll see you later Eric."**

**F:" could we stop at the candy store Jackie? I'm almost out of tootsie rolls, Hyde and Kelso stole them all."**

**J: ( laughs) " yeah, sure. Whatever Fez, we'll go to the candy store."**

**F:" oh goody! Now come, take Fez's arm." ……..**

** (Basement still; minus J/D/F)**

**E:" well this is boring, there's nothing to do."**

**H:" I know something that we could do."**

**K:" ooh! Go cow tipping!"**

**H:"……ok, I know two things that we could do." …..**

** (Half hour later; circle)**

**E: (squirts whip cream into his mouth) " oh man, this new stash is way better then the last."**

**H:" yeah, I just got it yesterday. It's fresh."**

**K:" now that's good."**

**E:" man, I can't believe that Donna just ditched me."**

**K:" and I can't believe that Jackie didn't invite me for a girls night out, but she lets Fez go!"**

**H:"……would you two shut up! You're ruining the circle."**

**E:" Hyde's right man, forget about them Kelso."**

**H:" come on, lets go corrupt some cows."**

**K:" yeah! I am so up for that!"**


	4. get smarter!

**_Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like) _**

****

****

**_Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine! _**

****

**(that night; outside Jackie's house- J/A)**

**A:" looks like this is your stop."**

**J:" that it is."**

**Opening his passenger side door, Adam helps Jackie out," come on, I'll walk you up."**

**Grabbing her school books, Jackie follows Adam up front toward her house," thanks, I had a goodtime with you tonight."**

**A:" does that mean we could do this again?"**

**J:" oh, well I don't know if…."**

**Jumping in before Jackie can finish, Adam quickly anticipates," If you don't like me, it's cool. I still had a good time."**

**Letting out a small sigh, Jackie looks up at Adam," it's not that."**

**A:" ok…..."**

**J:" I like you."**

**A:" I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere."**

**J:" it's a good one though."**

**A:" oh."**

**J:" I like you, but I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple of days ago."**

**A:" I see."**

**J:" yeah."**

**A:" how is that a good one again?"**

**J:" well, I'm not done just yet."**

**A:" oh, sorry."**

**J: (glances down at her feet briefly) " I'm not ready to jump back into things that's all….but I would like to do something again sometime."**

**A:" I could live with that."**

**J:" cool."**

**(Awkward silence)……. A:" so, I guess that this is god night?"**

**J:" I guess it is….. I'll see you in school tomorrow Adam."**

**A:" I'll look forward to it….. hey Jackie?**

**J:" yeah?"**

**A:( brushes his lips against Jackie's) "night." –**

**E:" so is everyone ready?"**

**D:" we're just waiting on Jackie."**

**Tossing his and Donna's bags into the back of the vista cruiser, Eric groans in response," oh, great. Satan's coming?"**

**Rolling her eyes at Eric, Donna leans back against the vista cruiser," yeah, Jackie is coming. Kelso and Hyde went to pick her up from school."**

**E:" why? It isn't even out yet."…….**

**(meanwhile)**

**K:" I say we just wait here for her."**

**H:" you moron, there's only another hour left. Besides she only has lunch and gym now, so come on."**

**Climbing out of the Camino, Kelso rubs his shoulder where Hyde hit him," ahhh! Damn Hyde, quit doing that!"**

**Clipping his sunglasses to his shirt pocket, Hyde leads Kelso toward the school," I will, when you get smart! The sooner we get Jackie, the sooner we can……"**

**K:" why'd you stop walking? (follows Hyde's gaze toward Jackie with some guy) oh, looks like Jackie's found a new guy friend."**

**H:" ……whatever."……….**

**A:" so are you up to anything for the evening?"**

**J:" yeah, I'm actually heading over to the basement."**

**A:" oh……"**

**J:" yeah…..but, you know maybe we could do something tomorrow or Sunday."**

**A:( grins happily) " we could do that."**

**J:" walk me to gym class?"**

**A:( slips his arms around Jackie's waist and kisses her cheek) " I believe that can be arranged……come on, I'm headed that way."**

**K:" hey Jackie, are you almost ready to go?"-- **


	5. are we there yet?

_**Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like) **_

_**Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine! **_

****

****

****

**J:( jumps slightly) " Michael! …… What are you and Ste….. Hyde doing here?" **

**K:" we came to pick you up." **

**J:" but I've still got to go to gym class." **

**Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Kelso throws his arms in the air," I just told Hyde that! Come on, everyone's at Forman's and they're waiting for us." **

**Raising an eye brow in confusion, Jackie questions," okay…..why? I told Donna I'd be over to the basement later on." **

**K:" well it's a four hour drive to the cabin and they want to get a head start before it gets dark out." **

**J:" wait, we're going to the cabin this weekend? I thought we rented the cabin for next weekend? ……. I haven't even packed yet!" **

**K:" no, we're going this weekend. And Donna and Fez have already packed for you, they were at your house earlier." **

**J:" Fez helped pack? …… If he stole any of my panties, I will kick his ass!" **

**H:"…… whatever, quit playing kissy face and lets go Burkhart. We don't have all day you know." **

**Wincing at the harsh tone in Hyde's voice briefly, Jackie quickly recovers with a huff," whatever, I'll just be a minute." …….. **

**(K/H) **

**Sitting on the hood of the El Camino with Hyde, Kelso watches as Adam gives Jackie a quick kiss," wow, looks like you screwed up yet another good thing." **

**H:" whatever." **

**K:" why don't you just talk to her man." **

**H:" Kelso, there's nothing to talk about. She said it herself." **

**K:" well there obviously is if you haven't taken your eyes off of her since we walked back to the Camino." **

**H:" would you shut up!" (frogs Kelso hard on the arm) **

**Rubbing at his shoulder once more, Kelso lets out a yelp," ahhh! Damn, Hyde! That one really hurt!" **

**Hopping off the hood of the Camino as Jackie walks up, Hyde climbs into the drivers seat," it's about time, lets go Kelso or your walking." **

**K:" someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot this morning…… so, Jackie who was that guy you were with?" **

**J:" just someone that I know." **

**K:" oh, well how do you know him?" **

**J:" we have English and lunch together." **

**K:" do you like him?" – **

**Shifting in her seat when Hyde glances over at her, Jackie simply shrugs her shoulders," how am I supposed to know? We've only been out once together."……. **

**(at Eric's house) **

**D:" well it's about time." **

**E:" yeah, seriously. What took you guys so long?" **

**H:" well, we would have gotten back sooner if it weren't for Jackie playing kissy face with her newest guy friend." **

**D:" oh my god! Wait, Jackie your seeing someone? Since when?" **

**J:" I'm not seeing anyone, I've only gone out with him once. Where do you think I was all of last night Donna?" **

**D:" you said that you were going home to do some homework." **

**J:" yeah, well I lied about that." **

**D:" Jackie, what the hell! ……… So, is he cute?" **

**J:( sneaks a look at Hyde) " could we talk about that later? I'll tell you everything then, ok?" **

**E:" yeah, really. Come on, let's get going already you guys." **

**Tossing his bag into the back of the vista cruiser, Hyde grumbles in response," well, what's going on? Are we taking two car or just one?" **

**E:" we just need the vista cruiser, everyone will fit. We all have before." **

**H:" well then lets get going then." **

**K:" alright! Lets go, yeah!"……. **

**(a half hour later) **

**J:" how much longer is it until we are there?" **

**D:" Jackie, we're not even out of Point Place yet." **

**Sinking in her seat between Kelso and Hyde, Jackie lets out a sigh," great…… Hey Michael? Do you think that we could switch seats?" **

**With a shake of his head, Kelso looks over at Jackie," no way, I like sitting by the window Jackie." **

**J:" well, yeah. But Michael, I really want to sit there." **

**K:" well, you know you could always just sit on my lap Jackie. I wouldn't mind if you did."--**


	6. vista cruiser silent nights

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one.**_

_**Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )**_

**Chapter # 6**

**(after five minutes of silence)**

**D:" pssst, why's no one talking?"**

**E:" I don't know, the last time it was this quiet is when Kelso walked in the basement after Jackie found out he cheated on her with Laurie."**

**Nodding her agreement, Donna pipes in," I remember that day, Jackie had that same exact look on her face too."**

**Getting up from her seat, Jackie pulls on her coat," yeah, thanks for the reminder you two. I got to go."**

**H:" Jackie."**

**J:" Steven, look just come over later ok. We'll settle this then, I promise."**

**Letting go of Jackie's arm, Hyde runs a hand through his hair," ok Jackie, I ……you know."**

**With a sparkle in her eyes, Jackie hugs Hyde," I know."**

**D/E/K/F:" awwwww!"**

**H:" would you guys just get bent!"**

**Taking a bite from his pop sickle, Kelso teases," Hyde loves Jackie, Hyde love Jackie, Hyde love Jackie!"**

**Glaring over at Kelso, Hyde frogs him hard," shut up you dilhole!"**

**K:" ahhh! Quit doing that Hyde, that really hurts!"**

**H:" then get smart!"**

**J:" I'll see you later Steven."**

**H:" what time?"**

**J:" any."**

**H:" how about now?"**

**J:" no."**

**H:"….fine."—**

**(that afternoon)**

**H:" Hey, is now a good time?"**

**J:" hmmm?"**

**Closing the door behind him, Hyde sits beside Jackie," hey."**

**Staring up at Hyde, Jackie rubs her eyes sleepily," hey."**

**H:"…… Jackie, I want to be with you ok."**

**J:" I know you do."**

**Brushing a strand of hair from Jackie's cheek, Hyde looks at her expectantly," well?"**

**Slipping her arm through Hyde's, Jackie lays her head on his lap," could you see yourself with me?"**

**H:" yeah, Jacks. You know I could."**

**J:" well, what about in the future?"**

**Shifting in his seat, Hyde rubs that back of his neck," Jackie."**

**Touching Hyde's stomach, Jackie nudges her face into his chest," god, just say you do Steven. I'm not asking you for marriage and a wedding ring…… well not yet anyway."**

**H:" Jackie, the thing is I do and that's what scares me."**

**J:" ok, well why does that scare you so much?"**

**H:" because, I've never made a commitment before. Everyone I love always leaves me eventually."**

**J:" and you think that I will too?"**

**H:" yeah."**

**J:" but I won't Steven."**

**H:" I don't know that though."**

**J:" Steven, why can't you just trust me?"**

**H:" I do Jacks, I just don't want to be left again."**

**J:" and you won't be, Steven I'm not going anywhere. I'm promise."**

**H:"……. so, what your saying is that I'm stuck with you?**

**J:" well, yeah. Pretty much."**

**H:"…… damn it, I've got to come up with an escape plan."**

**J:" Steven!" (slaps Hyde's arm)**

**H:" ahh! Relax Jackie, I'm only messing around."--**

_**Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine!**_

**Slapping Kelso on the chest, Jackie gives him a light shove," Michael!"**

**Rubbing at his chest, Kelso merely smiles," I'm just messing…..mostly."**

**J:" whatever."**

**F:" yeah, quit hitting on Jackie you son of bitch! …..That's my job."**

**Leaning forward in his seat, Hyde pops Fez on the shoulder," would you two idiots shut up!"**

**J:" thanks Steven."**

**E/D/K/F:" awwww!"**

**H/J:" oh, shut up/get bent!"**

**E:( sarcastically) "oh, this is going to be a delightful weekend."**

**J:" whatever."**

**H:" Jackie, what are you doing?"**

**J:" moving to the back."**

**H:" why?"**

**J:" I want to take a nap, wake me when we're at the cabin?"**

**H:" whatever."**

**(at the cabin)**

**K:" alright! We're finally here!"**

**F:" we would have been here sooner if Eric didn't get us lost!"**

**Dropping his bag on the floor, Hyde grabs himself a beer," yeah Forman, learn to get the right directions next time."**

**Collapsing onto the couch, Eric takes a swig of his own drink," whatever, I got us here ok."**

**D:" yeah…… wait, where's Jackie?"**

**H:" probably still in the vista cruiser."**

**E:" I say we leave her there."**

**D:" Eric! …… Hyde, will you go get her?"**

**H:" why do I have to go and get her?"**

**D:" would you just go get her!"…….—**

**H:" Jackie, come on get…… why didn't you just come in, if you were up?"**

**J:" I didn't feel like it yet."**

**Shifting in his spot, Hyde climbs into the backseat beside Jackie,"oh."**

**Giving Hyde a confused look, after a minute Jackie ponders," aren't you going to go back inside?"**

**H:" did you want me to?"**

**J:"…..whatever."**

**H:" cool."**

**(awkward silence)**

**J:" Steven, if you want to talk then talk. Don't just sit out here."**

**H:" if I did want to talk, would you listen?"**

**J:" do I really have a choice here?"**

**H:"…..no."**

**J:" I didn't think that I would."**

**H:" Jackie."**

**J:" what? Look, if you want me to listen then your going to have to talk."**

**H:" forget it, whatever."**

**J:"…..fine." (turns away from Hyde)**

**H:" why did I even bother? ….. I'm going back inside."**

**J:" Steven."**

**H:( glances back over at Jackie) " what?"**

**J:"…….if you want to talk, then I'll listen."**

**H:"…..**


	7. late night interrargations

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._**

_**Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )**_

**Chapter # 7**

**H:"….. ok….."**

**(ten minutes later)**

**J:"……well?"**

**H:" what?"**

**Zipping up her coat slightly, Jackie rubs at her eyes," I thought that you wanted to talk?"**

**With a small nod, Hyde gruffly informs," I do."**

**J:" ok….. So why aren't you talking then?"**

**H:" I don't know."**

**Shifting in her seat, Jackie sits so she's facing Hyde completely," if you want to just sit out here for a bit…… we could do that."**

**Tensing up when Jackie scoot toward him, Hyde relaxes a bit,"……that's cool."**

**J:" cool."…….**

**(back in the cabin)**

**E:" what do you think is taking them so long?"**

**D:" I don't know, maybe they are finally talking."**

**F:" perhaps they are……. Or they could be arguing."**

**K:( trying to peek out the window with the other's) " nah, I'll bet they've made up and their probably doing it."**

**E:" ewww, no! Kelso, shut up!"**

**D:" yeah, really! ( shudders at the thought) Oh, great. Thanks for the mental image!"**

**F:" oh, Eric relax. They are both just sitting in the vista cruiser, see?"**

**K:( laughing at Eric and Donna) " oh, man! You two should have seen your faces just now."**

**E:" that's not funny Kelso!"**

**F:" I don't know, I thought it was kind of funny. And you have to admit, it was a pretty good burn."**

**K:" thank you, Fez."**

**E:" yeah, ok……. Whatever."**

**D:" you guys, what's important is that their talking."**

**F:" Donna is right, maybe they will work things out."**

**K" oh, I hope so. (rubs his left arm) My left shoulder's is starting to get bruised because of the two of them!"**

**D:" maybe it's because you're an idiot Kelso."**

**K:"…… nah, I'm pretty sure it's because of them."…….—**

**(hour or so later)**

**J:" hey, Steven?"**

**H:"…….yeah?"**

**Covering her mouth with a yawn, Jackie stretches out in her seat," do you want to just go inside now?"**

**With a silent nod, Hyde glances over at Jackie for the first time in twenty minutes," that's cool."**

**J:" this was ok."**

**H:"……ok, coming?"**

**Following Hyde out of the vista cruiser, Jackie gives him a tired half smile, " yeah….. hey, Steven?"**

**Stopping in mid step when Jackie touches his arm, every muscle in Hyde goes tense once again,"…..yeah Jackie?"**

**J:" I…..umm…..I, ummm….. (drops her hand toward her side in a silent huff)….. night."…….**

**E:" so, Hyde?**

**H:" what?"**

**E:" you know what."**

**H:" can't say that I do."**

**E:" did the two of you finally talk?"……**

**J:" not really."**

**D:" what do you mean not really?"**

**J:" exactly that."**

**D:" Jackie!"**

**J:" what? Donna, I'm trying to go to bed."**

**D:" whatever. So if the two of you didn't talk then what did you do?"…….—**

**H:" nothing."**

**E:" yeah, right. Seriously Hyde."**

**H:" we didn't do anything." **

**E:" so your telling me that the two of you just sat in the vista cruiser the whole time, and didn't talk or anything?"……**

**J:" that is exactly what I'm telling you."**

**D:" I don't believe you."**

**J:" you don't have to."**

**D:"…….so the two of you really didn't talk at all?"…….**

**H:" no, we did."**

**E:" well, ok. What about?"**

**H:" I don't know, stuff."**

**E:" like what?"**

**H:" nothing important."**

**E:" you're not going to tell me anything are you?"…….**

**J:" not really, no."**

**D:" well, did he at least try to talk to you about…..things?"**

**J:" yeah, he did. Ok?"**

**D:" and?"**

**J:" it didn't go so well."**

**D:" what do you mean?"…….**

**H:" I don't know, whatever!"**

**E:" come on, Hyde."**

**H:" I tried to talk with Jackie and I froze man."**

**E:" you froze?"**

**H:" yeah."**

**E:" what do you mean, you froze?"……**

**J:" well, after a couple of minutes I could tell that he was really struggling."**

**D:" so what happened?"**

**J:" I told Steven that if he just wanted to sit outside for a bit, that it would be cool with me."**

**D:" and that was it?"**

**J:" yes, that was it. Now Donna, can't I please go to bed!"**

**D:" ok, ok!….. We'll talk in the morning."-- **


	8. i'm fine ok!

_**Summary: My own version of this season's J/H break-up. Mostly J/H, with the rest of the gang and a character I've made up. Please R&R, hope ya'll like)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't shoot or sue this gal, for I own nothing of this holiest of shows. Though I would love a piece of Danny Masterson….he is fine!** _

**Chapter # 8**

**(the following morning; Hyde's thoughts)**

**Rolling over in bed the next morning, I stare at the still sound asleep form only a few feet away. It's impossible to believe that one person could be so content, so……peaceful even. And yet…..look at her, curled up all snug with the covers wrapped around her in a frenzy. Not so long ago, I would have been curled up right beside her. I still would be too, but those days are long gone. The worst thing is, that I've got no one to blame but my own damn self for that. Now all I can do, is watch while she sleeps. I can't my old Jacks, I can't hold her, I can't anything…… (Hyde's thoughts end)**

**J:" mmm, all I wanted you to do was answer a simple question Steven."**

**H:"…..I know."**

**J:(wriggles out of reach from Hyde) " but you could even do that."**

**H:" look….. Jackie, I know all of th….."**

**J:" no! Steven, I'm sorry……but it's over."**

**Noticing for the first time that Jackie isn't awake, but asleep. With a long sigh, Hyde gives her a gentle nudge," Jackie….Jackie, come on."**

**With a few stray tears streaming down her face, Jackie shakes Hyde's hand off her shoulder," I've got to go."**

**H:" Jackie….. Jackie, get up!"**

**J:( jumps out of bed in fright) " Steven."**

**Wiping a trail of tears away from Jackie's face with his thumb, Hyde lifts her chin up," are you ok Jacks?"**

**Giving Hyde a weird look, Jackie rubs at her eyes," I'm fine."**

**H:" really? Because you don't look fine."**

**J:( turns her back to Hyde) " well I am."**

**H:" you obviously aren't if your talking and crying in your sleep."**

**J:( swipes at her eyes) "……whatever."**

**H:" Jackie, we need to talk."**

**J:" Steven, I'm fine ok! You can stop pretending to care now."**

**H:" Jackie, you know I do!"**

**J:" no, I don't! If I did, then we would still be together right now!"**

**H:"…..Jackie."**

**J:" just leave me alone."**

**H:" well, wait. Where are you going?"**

**J:" for a walk."**

**H:" it's seven in the morning!"**

**J:" I'm aware of the time!….. I've got to go."—**

**………. D:" anyone know where Jackie is at?"**

**E:" nope."**

**K:" not a clue."**

**F:" maybe she is taking a shower…… I will be in the bathroom."**

**(watches Fez race off with a roll of her eyes) D:" what about you Hyde?"**

**H:" what about me?"**

**D:" you know where Jackie is?"**

**H:" she went for a walk."**

**E:" by herself?"**

**H:" that's what it looks like."**

**D:" well Hyde, why didn't you go with her?"**

**H:(pulls on his sunglasses) "……whatever."**

**D:" it would have given the two of you a chance to talk."**

**H:" yeah, right. If your done with this pep talk, I'm going to hop in the shower now."**

**E:" come on, Hyde. You want her back don't you?"**

**K:" of course he wants her back Eric. Hyde wants to tell Jackie that he looooves her."**

**Leaning forward in his seat, Hyde pops Kelso on the shoulder," get bent!"**

**K:" ah! (grabs his arm in pain) Damn, Hyde! I'm just stating the obvious."**

**D:"…..forget him, look Hyde. Do you or do you not want to be with Jackie?"**

**H:( merely shrugs his shoulders) " whatever."**

**D:" no, not whatever. That attitude is why the two of you aren't together in the first place."—**

**H:" yeah, thanks for the reminder."**

**E:" how do you expect to get Jackie back if you don't try?"**

**H:" simple, I don't."**

**E:" you don't?"**

**H:" did I stutter?"**

**D:"……moron."**

**Finishing the last of his breakfast, Hyde tosses his plate in the sink," whatever, are we done here?"**

**Shaking her head in disappointment, Donna lets out an exasperated breath," I can't believe your just going to throw away a good thing."**

**H:" I tried talking with Jackie, twice. And look where it got me."**

**F:" so try a third time you idiot!"**

**E:" Fez is right, you've got to tell her how you feel."**

**H:" how can I if she won't listen!"**

**D:" so make her listen, you dumb ass! Don't just give up!"**

**H:" why not? It's obvious that Jackie's moved on! Maybe I should too!"**

**K:" ok, if you don't tell Jackie how you really feel your going to regret it. I'm telling you this because I know what it's like, I lost her. You're your going to too if you don't do something."**

**H:" you don't think I regret not just telling Jackie what she needed to hear!"**

**D:(notices Jackie's standing in the cabin doorway, but doesn't say anything) " so why don't you just tell Jackie that?"**

**H:( slowly getting aggravated) " how can I? She couldn't even look at me this morning….she woke up crying, and I couldn't do anything about it because I'm the reason!"--**


End file.
